


Lost in the Shrine of your Eyes

by KasunySAD



Series: The Ending of it All [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Companion Piece, Could be read as romantic, Crack Treated Seriously, Cults, Embedded Images, Forgive Me, Gen, Hooters, M/M, Police abuse of power, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, kinballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasunySAD/pseuds/KasunySAD
Summary: As tensions rise between the Satanic Kingdom and the world at large, Dream and George are forced to flee from the one place they thought was sacred. The growing power of the Kingdom, headed by their lucrative messenger Sapnap and powerful leader Skeppy, blackens the horizon beyond recognition and forces the pair to recognize that they only have one place left to turn - towards each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Ending of it All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Lost in the Shrine of your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).



_ It had been such a peaceful order, yet it had ruined everything. _

— 

Dream was having a normal day until he saw a sign plastered on his favorite wall. 

“Gogy,” dream said, panic filling his voice, “we can't urinate here anymore by order of the police !!!!!!!!”

“Is that a ficking threat from those pigs,” gogy exclaimed, saying the only good thing he ever would in his life as a white man. 

“Please George, you know how much the law means to me, I don’t think I can just disobey the pissing orders like this,” Dream said with tears in his eyes.

George fucking slapped him. “You stupid fucking slut,” hgogy saud, “the pissing wall will always been the pissilgn wall and you can't change this no matter what the fucking cops says !!!!!”

“Now take your fucking pants off and piss you dumb mother fucker. You’ve always been a pissbaby don’t change that shit now.” George said with anger in his disabled eyes. He couldn't even see piss because he was fucking stupid and also blinfg. It was tragic 

Dream trembled in fear as Gogy used his alpha voice on him and he was berated, “What are you going to do, pissbaby? Hm? Gonna cry? Gonna piss your pants? Maybe shit and cum?”

“As a normal man once said, ‘throwback to when i somehow managed to go to the bathroom in my dream and piss all over my bed while my girlfriend was sleeping next to me and we had just gotten the mattress and had no sheets on it and then I cleaned it up without waking her up and acted like nothing happened’ now start fucking pissing” Shreiked George Davidson from the hit onlyfans account Georgenotfound. 

Sapnap suddenly melted out of the pitifully dry pisswall. He looked like he chad come front the satanic kingdom! “Hey mamas why aren't you done pissing yet on my cool piss wall. I made it just for us, full homie.”

“The cops sayd no,” dream said. He was sobbing, big gloppy piss tears that rolled down his face. “I can't disobey the law. I usned to run from cops but then they made my piss in my adorable overalls and they have comllete power over me.”

George suddenly looked even more pissed, if youll forgive the language, “What do you mean you pissed your overalls??? You’re meant to save that shit for the wall. You just stood there and pissed those adorable overalls I got you? When it could be a sacrifice for the wall? Are you fucking dumb, keep this up and ill call you a slur.” 

Dweam twembled in fwear at the thought of a white boy cawwing him a swur. “gogy pwesse-”

“SHUT Up” sapnap vellowined. He still looked like he came from the satanic kindgmo. “As the only person of color here, only I can say slurs in this group. As ordered bynrrhe satanic ckindgom the wall so now ripe for pissing and you better get to it.”

Dream almost cried more. “B-b-but dadnap-”

“Stop fucking stuttering you stupid fugly bitch I will use my slur pass on you you absute whore omega I fucking hate you,” sapnap interrupted. “Don't you know the police have no power over the gods of this land ? Over the walls SN its power???? Over the piss that it must consume, and the satanic kindgmo? You are so fucking dumb CraCkEr [insert slur here]”

Dream couldn't take it. He exploded bront the around of sapnaps mega alpha voice. He was so powerful. George cheered and couldnt help but also tremble because he felt so hot from sapnaps MEGA alpha voice that he felt a little gay. (George also had a secret...he was also an omega and Sapnap’s mega alpha voice made him wish he had taken the month’s supperescents thatbday just the voice alone made him worried hed expose himself) [a/n: dw guys it's not mpreg!!!!!]

“I am not gay” George said, his weak omega wiles making him feel faint. 

“Nobody adked” sapanp said “and you are as stupid as an Omega”

George swallowed down his Omega spit and blushed. “I guess I should start pissing he said” then he blushed. 

Sapnap laughed evilly at the explosion of his friend and georgess trembling body. He looked into his dsapbled orbs as he hung the new sign on the sacredp piss wall.

  


Dream still felt the fear of the cops deep in his tum tum. But as his MEGA alpha replaced the sign he knew what he had to do. He may have been all out of piss but his overalls were not. He did not blush like gorgu. Ringing them out like a cloth after a nice night of cleaning up FEMONADE from the tables of hooters he watched at the puddle the size of the mid adlantic was formed at the wall. 

“You are fucking horses” the wall Saud “you are dumb and also a slur and I'm going to fuckign murder you if you don't give me more piss the satanic kingdom is not fucking happy you dumb fuckignbbitch”

“LANGUAGE” BadBoyHalo screamed, coming out of nowhere with his rodent of a dog. He threw a muffin at Dream which punched a hole through his weak omega stomach. 

“SilenceL” the wall said and badboyhalo disintegrated as soon as he touched the holy piss because yhe was a demon. Urinate

George trembled like an Omega and dream trembled like an ABO with pups. He did not have pups he was a pippdle. 

With enough piss finally stored up, they realized why the cops didnt want them to piss there anymore. Today was the catalyst for the Piss Demon’s summoning, with the final drop from the overalls the ritual was set in motion. 

The demon suddenly emerged it was Skeppy nn!!!! “Oh no” said sapnap “I'm not longer the only person who can say slurs my poc status has been revobked!!!!!! I have been whitewashed.”!@

Skeppy smiled “goforgth my henchenmart andbe reborn” badboyhalo was reborn from the holy piss. Dream wailed as he became the henchment and gogy creid becsude his Omega was being controlled by the piss demon Skeppy.

Suddenly dream became the wall. The shrine of Okija (Satanic Kingdom) was complete with the piss demon and the satanic kingdoms warrior jelpigbt to form the new piss henchmen into the new wall. Gogy wailed as he was forced to urinste on his lover who was now the wall. “This fucking sucks” he says “I wish I could say a slur right now”

“George don't do that you will get cancelled for calling a person of color a slur are you fucking dumb” it was actually sapnap who says this even though he became whiteashed. Skeppy did not fucking care “on Jah gogy don't get caught that would be brazy no cap”

Just then the sky seemed to darken, and not in the way piss does when you dont drink enough water. This was much more ominous, more… terrifying. As George stared at the sky above it came into focus, great ships were descending from the heavens. Supnap looked up at the ships too, prompting Skeppy and Badboyhalo and with passion not for clout and Dream/The Wall to stare up too. As they stared they bore witness to the balls begining to fall, and these balls… they were not the sort George was interested in. THEY WERE KINBALLS, GIANT OMINOUS BALLS OF GREAT DESTRUCTION. 

The balls fell towards the wall and George screamed in fear for his fellow omega and secret lover. As the ball descended a great smash was heard, and not the kind of smashing they did together, as the Wall shattered into a million pieces Skeppy and Badboyhalo disappeared and in the walls place was Dream. The omega had returned but his scent had changed…. He was… a BETA NOW???? 

As the wall was destroyed the curse that had befallen the 3 boys seemed to dissipate. Suddenly they all began to sob over the way they had treated each other in their piss fueled delusions. In order to recuperate their friendship they decided to head to femboy hooters (Despite the ongoing kinball apocalypse). 

As the gay boys pulled up to Femboy hooters in their Bright Pink Bubblegum looking fucking toyata camera they all got out and smiled at the beautiful establishment. 

“Let's go eat,” sapnap said. He was no longer possessed by the sataninc kingdom. They suddenly passed a white boy in a Yankee cap with muttonchops 

“Lovely lad,” dream said ”I wonder if he carries a fucking Glock” dream almost slipped on an odd looking puddle on the floor, it kinda reminded him of George in it’s effiminate nature, for a puddle atleast. 

“Let's keep going” George said in his beautiful feminine British Omega voice. His eyes were disabled but his heart was not, and as he gazed upon the colorless, collapsing femboy Hooters his bottomless heart was filled with love and adoration instead of the piss it once held.

As George was in his love induced daze he still managed to hear a whistle before the puddles around him turned human again and the ships in the sky melted into puddles in exchange. 

Silhouetted by a dying world, the 3 boys, held each other for a few moments before resuming their search for some Femonade. The confession could wait. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> The screencaps are from this video with under 300 views that my friends and I found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBhq10K7org


End file.
